


Things Unsaid

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Korra are happy. Asami broods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Unsaid

Asami is quiet.

She was bred to be quiet, to take up as little space in her big, big house as a girl can, to exist at the exact moment when her presence was needed. When Asami talked too much, she reminded her father that she was a daughter, not her mother reincarnated. When she talked too loudly to her friends she interrupted stockholder meetings. When she talked at the wrong time, she jeopardized company interests. 

So Asami is quiet. She watches. She listens.

As she gets older, she learns to speak out of anger or fear. A skill most children know intuitively is one fifteen year old Asami has to teach herself.

When she is alone, she finds that once again, she cannot speak.

She views the moving picture of Korra and Mako’s many embraces over and over again in her mind when she knows she ought to be sleeping. She imagines forcefully breaking them up using her _hands_ and saying what she feels.

“You treated me like weaselbird shit and you expect me to watch? Was it okay that you trampled on my feelings because in the end you met your true love? I gave you run of my  _house_. I gave you everything I had in the world and you decided you’d rather kiss Korra behind my back. And when I found out? Instead of ‘fessing up, you just made your phony relationship public.”

Here Asami stops, breathing heavily, her sweaty sheets twisted in her hands. She swallows hard and looks up at the dull white ceiling. 

She imagines that she turns to Korra. 

“You, you were supposed to be my _ friend_ . You helped my boyfriend cheat on me and began dating him within hours of our break-up. You took our friendship and threw it on the ground for what? For a  _guy_ ?” 

Asami hiccups and bites her lip. There was million more things she wants to say to her intangible punching bags, most of them ending in  _Fuck you_ . 

By the time she falls asleep, she’s still counting off reasons to be angry.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many Asami feels.


End file.
